


Keep still now.

by AuthorInDistress



Series: 30 Day Porn Challenge [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Day 28 : Spanking, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's trying to read a book. Tony wants to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep still now.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsahBellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsahBellah/gifts).



> So as I've said before, I won't bother doing these in order, just whenever I get inspired XD

* * *

 

.

**Day 28: Spanking.**

.

Tony squirms again.

He can't seem to _help_ himself, constantly wriggling around for all sorts of different reasons all of the time, but yet most of them never seem to give him the relief that he's after.

Loki's knees dig into his stomach, his ankles aching from all this time supporting his weight - not quite tall enough to hold it down with his _own_ knees and Loki probably fucking knows that too. Knows that and is still just _sitting_ there.

 _Reading_. God.

The book that he currently has open also tickles humiliatingly easily over his bare back as each page turns and folds, and he holds back a whimper; the gag in his mouth likely to smother it anyway. He jerks forward then, desperate for some friction, but he's held in place when a hand reaches down to squeeze over his ass instead, skimming a teasingly light touch over his shaking skin until he actually _does_ moan now. " _Pleash_ \- "

"Shush." Loki's hand raps down only slightly, barely anything, but Tony still twitches at the brief strike, "I need to concentrate." Groaning behind the gag, Tony raises his eyes to look at himself in the reflection before him, shaking his hair out of his eyes to glare at it. His face is flushed red already, his cock hard and practically stuck to his lower stomach; so _close_ to touching - "Stay still now."

Tony curls his toes into the carpet, breathing loudly through his nose and bending his back when Loki uses it to lean on, still so invested in reading his fucking book. " _'Oki_ ..."

A hand slaps him harder now, making him yelp, and he snaps his head back up in surprise. "I said _quiet_." He chews on the gag instead then, listening to the sound of paper rustling as Loki turns another page over him, stretching out his legs beneath Tony's stomach just to let him fall out of balance, "Feels as though it may be getting a little late, wouldn't you say?" Tony only glares at him through the mirror. "Hm." Turning back to the book, Loki only smiles, "Well. Only 56 pages left now, and I will be with you then." Tony huffs out a sharp breath. "Keep _still_."

 _56 pages?!_ Is he _serious_ right now? Tony thrusts himself forward again, angrily, his cock just about brushing against Loki's clothed thigh before he's brought back into place with a sigh.

"Can you _never_ follow a simple command?"

No.

Tony wriggles harder now, urging Loki into losing his patience, until he _knows_ that he won't get to read his damn book until he gets Tony off first. "Very well. Have it your way, then." The hand that strikes him _stings_ at first, but when it continues to fly down, without even stopping for even a second, that sting becomes a fast-burn; spreading all over his ass as though it's already turning red. So soon too.

Tony cries out behind the gag, both bucking his body away and toward the pain, and Loki's slaps rain down harder now, the sound of it echoing in the room. " _Na_ \- !" Pausing for a moment, his throbbing cheeks are squeezed again, caressed and stroked, the plug pressed into his hole pulled at just a little before they suddenly begin again, " _Oh_ \- !"

Okay, this isn't what he'd had in mind, but _wow_ -

Loki curls his legs back in, pushing Tony up further over his knees, and using his other hand to keep him in place while still practically _whipping_ him with the other. "Only 56 pages, are you _really_ that impatient?" Tony only whimpers, shaking, his legs pressed together to give him a little more leverage, but Loki just spreads them again to thrust the plug further inside. "Well. Let's see how long you last, _now_."

The next slap _echoes_ and Tony actually howls into the gag, his legs shaking violently as Loki's hand then immediately strokes down his back to soothe him afterward. Loki's hands feel like they're made of steel though, hard and unyielding, brutal in their strikes and flushing Tony's skin until it's too bright a red. He can see it in his reflection, and he swallows twice, bucking when his ass accidentally rubs against Loki's clothes too, and crying out against the friction.

Loki holds him still though, lifting the book that he'd been reading again, and for a moment Tony thinks that he's just going to be left like this again, but then the book's suddenly brought down over his aching skin and he _yelps_ , squeezing his eyes shut. It's brought down again - another three times then - and this time, tears actually spring up and warm behind his eye-lids.

" _Nu - **Gog**_ \- " The book's dropped and Loki's fingers drum over his cheeks, brushing them softly and calming Tony from how intensely he's trembling now.

"Will you be patient for me?" He shakes his head immediately, bucking backward in a wordless protest, and Loki sighs - though the fucker's _smiling_ in the mirror anyway - and turns his hand to the side, slamming it down to let a line of red well up. Tony hitches in a sharp breath, his tongue pushing against the gag now, and when Loki's hand starts to slap a little lower, touching his balls finally, he finally comes after the seventh - or eighth? - strike; his entire body jolting over Loki's legs.

He's kept in place easily, though, and Loki hushes him, murmuring to him to bring him back down from that zone, pressing kisses all down over his lower back and cooling his hands with magic to touch his burning hot skin.

"Now." Lifting the book, he places it over Tony's back and starts to read again, letting him recover and tugging the gag out of his mouth to let him breathe properly too, "You can keep still, can't you?"

Exhausted and bleary-eyed, Tony only nods and rests his cheek against Loki's stomach, humming under his breath and listening to the rustle of paper all over again.  

.


End file.
